Kimi no Koe
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Rasa gugup Tamako berubah jadi bahagia karena suara Mochizou yang mendesah. Mendengarnya terbatuk tadi siang, ia merasa senang sekali, entah kenapa. Ada apa dengan suara Mochizou?/semi-Canon, MochiTama. Birthday fic untuk Mochizou


DISCLAIMER

 **Tamako Market (C) Naoko Yamada**

 **Koi no Uta (C) Dynamite Beans**

 **.**

 **Kimi no Koe**

Kriiing!

Anko segera mengangkat telepon rumah mereka. Dari Mochizou, untuk Tamako. Anko memanggil kakaknya. Tamako segera datang.

Mochizou menanyakan tugas untuk besok. Sebelumnya, ia minta maaf. Telepon cangkir mereka tak sengaja terinjak olehnya. Karena itu, ia menghubungi Tamako lewat telepon rumah.

 _"Maaf, ya..."_

Bukannya menjawab, Tamako malah terdiam. Ia terpaku mendengar suara Mochizou. Terdengar seperti ada desahan di akhir setiap kalimatnya.

"A-ano... Tidak masalah, kok. Hehe."

Wajah Tamako memerah. Ia sendiri kaget mendengar suara Mochizou dari telepon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah suara Mochizou terlalu erotis? Atau...

"Apa kau... sedang batuk? Suaramu terdengar berbeda..."

Tamako menutup matanya takut. Wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

 _"Tidak... Mungkin, karena aku belum makan…"_

Seperti tidak ada hubungannya antara suara erotis dan belum makan. Apa kau berbicara sambil mendesah kalau sedang lapar? Tidak, 'kan?

"Oh, begitu," Tamako membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Ya sudah. Selamat makan, ya."

 _"Ya. Terima kasih…"_

Bahkan masih ada desahannya. Gagang telepon masih tertempel di telinga Tamako. Ia terus mengangguk sampai bunyi 'tut... tut...' terdengar. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia menutup teleponnya. Dengan kaku, ia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur.

 _ **"Ya. Terima kasih…"**_

Suara Mochizou barusan terngiang lagi oleh Tamako. Syuuut! Darahnya mengalir cepat ke kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Aduh, kenapa harus mendesah, sih, Mochizou? Tamako yang polos jadi panik begitu, 'kan?

Karena takut terlihat Anko, Tamako segera berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Di kepalanya terngiang suara Mochizou saat di telepon cangkir dan di telepon rumah barusan.

 _'Kenapa? Harusnya sama saja, 'kan? Atau aku saja yang baru menyadarinya?'_

Tamako mempererat tekanan bantal pada wajahnya. Dan ia terlelap.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Tamako tak berani berbicara dengan Mochizou. Di telepon saja sudah hampir pingsan karena gugup. Kalau berbicara langsung, bisa-bisa darah mimisannya muncrat ke segala tempat.

Sepanjang hari, Tamako hanya berusaha konsentrasi pada guru. Kalau jeda, ia akan memandangi langit dari jendela. Tapi saat istirahat, dia malah dikagetkan oleh Mochizou.

"Hei, Tamako."

Tamako terlonjak. "Y-ya? Ada apa?" Ia tak berani menatap wajah Mochizou. Melihat kancing seragamnya saja sudah membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Padahal, suara Mochizou saat ini tidak erotis lagi. Tapi tetap saja, ia gugup.

"Mana tugasmu? Sini, biar kukumpulkan sekalian dengan punyaku."

Cepat-cepat Tamako bereaksi. Ia merogoh lacinya terburu-buru. Semakin cepat ia memberi, semakin cepat pula ia tidak akan berbicara dengan Mochizou. Suara Mochizou yang seperti tertahan di tenggorokan sungguh menggelitik telinganya. Itu membuatnya teringat kembali pada desahannya kemarin.

 _'Mikir apa, sih?!'_

Tanpa sadar, Tamako menyerahkan buku tugasnya dan segera pergi dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Mochizou memandangnya bingung. Ia penasaran, tapi lebih baik dipendam dulu. Anak perempuan memang pandai menciptakan rahasia, pikirnya.

Beberapa kali Tamako menabrak bahu orang. Pandangannya kabur karena diselimuti oleh pikiran mengenai Mochizou. Setelah sekian kali meminta maaf, sampailah ia di toilet. Langsung membasuh muka dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

 _'Bodoh! Bodoh!'_

Tamako mengumpat dengan wajah yang merah.

 _'Ada masalah apa dengan suara Mochizou?! Kenapa dia mendesah? Kenapaaa?'_

Menarik napas dan membuangnya. Tamako melakukan itu tiga kali. Orang-orang tidak akan curiga kalau ia melakukan itu. Pasti mereka akan berpikir dirinya akan menghadapi lomba atau sejenisnya. Telapak tangannya menjalar ke bagian dada. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

 _'Ayolah. Jangan ingat desahan itu lagi.'_

Malamnya, Mochizou membuat Tamako terkena serangan jantung lagi. Dari telepon rumah, Mochizou menanyakan tentang tugas laporan akhir tahun mereka. Karena pembicaraan itu akan panjang, Tamako mengajak lewat ponsel saja. Mochizou menyetujuinya. Artinya, Tamako harus bergulat lagi dengan desahan Mochizou. Mumpung situasi sedang mendukung, karena Anko menonton acara televisi kesukaannya di ruang keluarga.

Tamako mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. Ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lutut. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dada untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mengatur napas yang agak memburu karena jantungan.

 _"Walaupun masih lama... Rencananya, mau mulai kapan...?"_

Deg deg deg deg deg deg

 _'Tolong, bicaranya jangan pakai jeda dan nada panjang begitu. Desahanmu jadi terdengar jelas.'_

 _"Tamako...?"_

"E-eh—I-iya?"

Hampir saja ponsel Tamako terlempar.

 _"Mulainya kapan?"_

Konsentrasi Tamako mulai pecah. Ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi degupan jantung membuat lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya terkatup.

"E-eto... Kurasa, akhir November."

 _"Oh... Begitu..."_

DEG!

"Mochizou!"

 _"Ya?"_

"Co-coba nyanyikan 'Koi no Uta' sedikit, tapi temponya agak lambat!"

Apa-apaan, Tamako? Mau bunuh diri? Haha, dia baru saja menepuk dahi menyesal.

 _"Eh? Kenapa?"_

He?

"... Tidak mau, ya..."

 _"Ehem! Da... ke... do... Sonna koto ii dasenai kara..."_

Sshh... Wajah Tamako panas dan memerah. Darah sudah memenuhi otaknya. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia menjepit hidungnya kuat-kuat agar tidak mimisan. Apalagi pingsan.

"Te-terima kasih."

Menyerah saja. Tamako tak akan mengulang perbuatan bodoh itu lagi. Ia menguatkan diri untuk melanjutkan obrolan dengan Mochizou.

Jadi, kisahnya adalah: malam itu Tamako terserang insomnia.

Hari selanjutnya malah suka tiba-tiba merona dan tersenyum. Pulang bareng Mochizou membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi gadis _deredere_. Mochizou berbicara, ia terlonjak. Mochizou diam, ia teringat-ingat suara desahan doi. Mochizou melakukan kontak mata, ia tidak sanggup menghadapinya dan malah memalingkan pandangan.

Jangan-jangan, Tamako ...

Dengan memberanikan diri, Tamako meminta Mochizou untuk hemat berbicara. Jelas saja pemuda dari keluarga Ouji itu heran awalnya.

"Ada setruman dari suaramu yang membuatku ..."

"Baik."

Tamako kaget kalimatnya dipotong. Apalagi Mochizou menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ah, jadi karakter _cool_."

"Hehe—Uhuk, uhuk! Ah, maaf."

Ting!

Cepat sekali memang, rasa gugup Tamako berubah jadi bahagia karena suara Mochizou yang mendesah. Mendengarnya terbatuk tadi siang, ia merasa senang sekali, entah kenapa. Soalnya, Tamako melompat-lompat girang di malam hari. Ketika ketahuan Anko pun, ia bisa dengan cepat menjawab, "Nilai Bahasa Inggrisku melewati target!", dan tak meninggalkan bekas curiga dalam diri si bungsu Kitashirakawa itu.

"Hmph..."

Tamako menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk ponselnya erat.

 _'Yosh! Yosh! Mochizou batuk! Suaranya di telepon pasti lebih ...'_

—Ia memekik pelan. Sekaligus berharap sang Ouji meneleponnya malam ini.

Tidak, Tamako bukan jahat. Dia hanya berharap. Karena dia ...

Pip pip pip

Tamako membaca tulisan 'Mochizou' di ponselnya. Panggilan masuk. Pas sekali dengan harapannya barusan. Ia memekik lagi, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menekan tombol 'jawab'.

 _"Ehem. Selamat malam... Mau datang besok...?"_

Desah bercampur serak. Sempurna. Sempurna membuat Tamako mematung. Memanas, suhu tubuhnya. Tapi membeku, fungsi sendinya. Kemudian menjatuhkan ponselnya.

'Krrkk!' terdengar dari ponsel Mochizou.

 _"H-hei, Tamako! Ada apa?!"_

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Tamako sadar dan segera meraih ponselnya yang sudah mendarat di karpet.

"M-maaf, Mochizou! Tadi aku... (memanas mendengar suaramu...) tersandung..."

Mochizou tertawa sebagai balasannya.

"Suaramu..."

 _"Kenapa...?"_

"A-ano, bukan apa-apa! Ja-jadi, mau tanya apa tadi? Datang?"

Tamako berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

 _"Ulang tahunku... Kau lupa, ya...?"_

Ah, iya. Tamako baru ingat. Dia bukannya lupa. Lepas kontrolnya membuat Tamako tidak ingat. Seandainya dia tak bertelepon dengan Mochizou, dia tetap ingat, kok.

"Astaga! Jelas saja aku ingat!"

 _'Nggak mungkin lupa, 'kan? Aku nggak akan pernah melupakannya.'_

 **. . .**

Setelah makan bersama, Mochizou mengajak Tamako berkeliling kompleks Usagiyama. Walaupun malu-malu dan sempat diprotes oleh ayah Tamako, tamu undangan lain malah menyetujuinya. Karena kalah suara, ayah Tamako pun ikut mengalah.

Diam-diam, Tamako merasa senang bisa berjalan berdua bersama Mochizou. Sebenarnya juga, ia bersyukur sekali bisa bertetangga sejak kecil sekaligus menjadi teman sekelas dengan Mochizou selama ini. Bersamanya, Tamako merasa aman, hangat, tenang, dan nyaman. Ia ingin selamanya seperti itu dengan Mochizou. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Suatu hari, kapanpun itu, pasti mereka harus berpisah.

Sambil melangkah, Tamako menoleh pada Mochizou.

"?" Mochizou ikut menoleh.

Tamako salah tingkah. "T-tahu, nggak? Suara Mochizou di telepon dan ponsel... seperti ada huruf 'h' di ujung kalimatmu. Ja-jadi, aku... sebenarnya terlonjak sewaktu kau undang itu."

Mochizou mengusap dagunya. "Bukan karena tersandung?"

Deg! "B-bukan... Maaf..."

Mochizou menarik nafas. "Se... me... te... Kono uta wa anata no tame dake ni utau..."

 _'Eh?!'_

"… Kono koe wa anata dake ni kitte hoshii..."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Lebih terdengar desahannya kalau di ponsel."

"Hah?"

Tamako kaget, lalu meralat ucapannya. "A-ah, bukan apa-apa!" Ia mengeluarkan usagimimi(1) dari balik punggungnya. "Ini..."

Lantas, Tamako berjinjit ingin memakaikannya pada Mochizou. Entah ada angin apa, Mochizou mau-mau saja menerimanya.

Sesaat, wajah mereka dekat dan pandangan mereka bertemu... keduanya serentak melompat menjauh. Kali ini bukan hanya Tamako yang _blushing_ , tapi Mochizou juga. Mereka berdua salah tingkah, tapi senang.

Mereka. Berdua.

Pasti.

Keduanya saling menyukai.

Semua tahu itu, 'kan?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Tamako memutar-mutar tongkat andalannya. Mochizou turut mengambil kameranya dan merekam gerakan Tamako sambil berjalan di bawah langit malam. Lampu-lampu toko yang cukup terang walau sudah tutup senantiasa menemani mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Menutup mata. Menarik nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Selamat. Kalian berdua berhasil melakukannya.

 **Owaru**

(1) usagimimi: bando telinga kelinci

Kalau aslinya, seiyuu Mocchi memang ganteng suaranya, 'kan, ya? Hehe.

Otan-ome buat Mochizou! Semoga langgeng terus sama Tama-chan, yaaah~ Yeey, apdet fic bareng ultah Naruto juga, lho, saya wwww *pamer mode: on*

Pas Mochi ngomong di telepon selalu pake elipsis (…) supaya kebayang desahannya. Maaf kalau terganggu!

Maaf pendek dan nggak bagus. Ngerjainnya cuma sejam, lho, makanya jelek gini. Nggak dapet fluff-nya juga lagi. Baka na atashi... OTZ

Maaf kata-katanya klise. Maaf alurnya kecepetan. Maaf deskripnya nggak bagus. Maaf telah mengotori fandom ini. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya! Hueee, hiks hiks.

-01.01.2017-


End file.
